


Drained Ink and Twinkling  Glass

by InkanSpider



Series: New Talent AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, New Talent Au, SaiMiko can be read as both romantic and platonic, this is my birthday present for my dear friend Leafy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkanSpider/pseuds/InkanSpider
Summary: Ultimate Mystery Author Shuichi Saihara wanders the schools corridor, drained of inspiration to start writing again. Maybe a small Ultimate Glassblower can cheer him up?





	Drained Ink and Twinkling  Glass

**_Some people just couldn't be described with simple words…_ **

 

Shuichi had spend most of his life writing stories and putting good and simple words to describe the characters he created on the pages. Hell, his entire talent was about writing characters to life and how they reacted to mysteries such as murders, abductions and crazy mad men. It was in his blood and veins to describe characters,  _ the fabric of his imagination,  _ with such simple words that people will understand and take notice of them.

 

Such was the talent of an mystery author; such was the talent of Shuichi Saihara,  _ the  _ Ultimate Mystery Author.

 

He could describe any character he read with simple words and knew how that character would most likely interact with other characters. But people, living humans, doesn’t work that way. They are not that easy to put into neat little boxes with simple labels. Even the most simple minded and boring people had some bit of complexity to them. Take his friend Angie for example. She might be a happy-go-lucky girl who seems to not have a care in the world for anything; but under the surface, she is the Ultimate Priestess and just as complex as any other person. Her entire persona is build on the duality between her usual carefree self and the mysterious priestess she actually is.

 

Kaito is not much better. He might have a lot of confidence as the Ultimate Kickboxer, but he too has his vulnerable sides that he doesn’t show as often. It’s almost only he, Maki and Ouma who is able to pull them to the surface, but Ouma is probably the only one who can do it fully. He has a lot to thank the Ultimate Ballerina for, although if he said it he would never hear the end of it.

 

He could try all he wanted, but he would never be able to categorize people the same way as he could with characters. The people or the situation was always to complex…

 

Tipping the chair a bit backwards, he balanced his weight on the chair while his feet rested on another chair just next to his own. His black notebook he always carried with his laid open on his lap, filled with ideas and short stories he had written some time ago. He hasn’t written anything for a long time now, and it stressed him a little. It wasn’t that he doubted his skills or ability to create something interesting out of something small or really absurd, but he wasn’t able to create anything out of  _ nothing.  _ He had totally lost any inspiration he once had, and his fingers was itching to grab a pen and start writing something,  _ anything  _ down at this point.

 

Letting out a long sigh, he leaned forward so all four legs of the chair touched the ground. Just being lazy wouldn’t get him anywhere, he knew as much. Maybe visiting any of his friends would help him lighten the mood maybe? Deciding that was probably the best idea at the moment, he put his notebook in the pocket on the inside of his jacket, stood up and left his room.

 

While walking through the corridors, he noticed a lot of people who went to parallel classes or were older than him. Soon enough he could also find his own classmates and friends among the others. Kaede was talking about sea creatures and wildlife to Maki, while the other was carrying her soccer ball; the green scratches on her knees indicated that she have probably recently been training. Through the window he could also see the Kaito and his boyfriend Ouma running track together, probably so they could spend time together since Ouma had recently had another big performance and been gone for a longer period of time. Outside of the library he could hear Angie’s high-pitched voice talking to Kiyo, probably about Filipino language again, since Angie is part Filipino and Kiyo being the Ultimate Linguistic made a good match on that part.

 

Shuichi felt… kinda lonely… Many of his friends was already preoccupied with someone else, and he didn’t want to ruin their fun… But he also didn’t want to be alone at the moment…

 

The slight tug on his jacket brought him back to the current, and he turned around to see the Ultimate Glassblower Himiko Yumeno standing behind him. She had small stains of soot on her cheeks, indicating that she has recently used her tools in her workshop. She even wore her work clothes, which she often didn’t bother changing out off when she’d used them.

 

“Hey Shuichi, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. You okay?” She asked, sounding just as tired as always. How she could be so tired every day but still manage to create such amazing things was beyond him…

 

“Ah, Himiko… It’s nothing, I’m fine. You wanted something?” He asked, trying to change the subject to something better than him being down. Himiko kept only looking at him with tired eyes, but they also held something else. Something more complex…

 

“Nyee, if you say so, then I guess I won’t push it anymore. Anyway, I was kinda looking for you” She said after a short while of silence. Shuichi looked at her in surprise.

 

“Looking for me? How so?” He asked. Himiko started looking a bit nervous as he asked her, keeping her arms and legs close, while her hands rubbed against each other almost like she was freezing. Her eyes stopped looking at him as well, and her gaze instead fell down to the floor.

 

“I, um…. I’ve got you something….” She then said, her hand reaching down to one of the pockets on her trousers. When she brought it up again, it was a bundle of cloth which seems to have been very carefully wrapped around itself.

 

“I ehhh… I heard there was an accident in your room yesterday, and that a few things got destroyed in the process…” She said, her voice so low it was almost a whisper.

 

Shuichi looked confused at her, but then he remembered. Kaito and Ouma had been bickering like always, and Ouma even had Tenko after him this time. The Ultimate Masseur had been screaming about Ouma coming back to something, probably a massage session after last weeks performances. It had all ended in Kaito, Ouma, Tenko and Shuichi himself getting into a pillow fight in Shuichi’s room, which ultimately ruined some of his stuff… His bottle of ink, a vase and some more stuff got totally ruined.

 

“So I ummm… I wanted to help with getting at least some of it back. And I have no experience in pottery, so the only material I could work with was glass…. But I think it turned out pretty decent” She unfolded the bundle carefully as to not ruin what was probably inside it.

 

Inside the bundle was a small bottle, no bigger than 10 centimeters high and 5 centimeters wide. The glass was clear and nice, but in the center on one side, there was a small small blue feather capsuled in glass.

 

“It’s a new ink bottle! I heard your old one got destroyed, and I know you like to write the old fashioned way, which is a real pain if you think about it. I know it’s not much, but you’ve helped me so much and I’ve wanted to repay you for quite some time now…” Her arms got closer to her body again, her voice getting more and more like a whisper, her nervousness probably returning.

 

Shuichi could do not much than just stare at it. It was the first time in a while that he got a present from a classmate, but also something that reminded him of his talent. Most classmates he had during Junior high usually said he was boring for just sitting and writing all the time. But here Himiko had made a brand new ink bottle for him, just out of spite like that. He also knew making small stuff like this was harder than making bigger stuff, so making this must have been tricky for her. And yet, she had gone out of her way to make it just for  _ him. _

 

“It’s beautiful” Was all he could manage to say, because he was still in a minor state of shock. It seems to be enough for Himiko, because she just gave it over to Shuichi and then gave a small smile.

 

“Well it was a pain to make it, so you better take good care of it, you hear me?” She said, her voice showing a bit of pride and triumph at her achievement. Shuichi just nodded, and Himiko smiled even bigger, turned her heel and left as quick as she had appeared.

 

Shuichi looked after her, and when he no longer could see her he looked down on the small ink bottle which still partly laid in it’s bundle of cloth. Feeling warmth in his chest, he couldn’t help but smile himself.

 

_ Some people can’t be described in simple words indeed... _


End file.
